


你是我永不回头的春天

by Buptist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buptist/pseuds/Buptist
Summary: *万众瞩目的聚光灯外无人知晓的故事一个很好玩的日语梗同时是：“再见”的发音是“さようなら ”，后面的两个词是nara，所以我们说再见吧，娜娜
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 2





	你是我永不回头的春天

**Author's Note:**

> 现背娜羊，但是也许时间线出了点问题

罗渽民是迟早会飞离这个练习室的人。我和廷祐都是这么相信的。啊，忘记叫哥了。我总是这样经常忘记敬语，毕竟人生前十几年还从未在这么刻板的社会里生活过，幸好廷祐哥人总是很好，中国人之间又不会在意这种事情。罗渽民是他开始修养半年后才回到练习室的，原本因为腰伤的原因很少参加舞蹈练习，那时候他还在复健，经常需要去医院进行复查。本来我们重合声乐课，他和金廷祐关系不错，而再加上变声期的缘故他更加多徘徊在我所在的rap组里面，我们就是这样熟悉起来的。

在异国他乡，又有语言障碍，我本来也没什么亲密的朋友，唯一还算有共同话题的就是罗渽民，我们会一起约好去购物，久而久之也经常一起吃饭；而金廷祐在学中文，偶尔会担任简单的翻译。但是即使是韩语这样不好的我，也能够感受到渽民受到的压力——有时候并不是直接来自于公司或者是老师，而是同期的练习生。毕竟他是出道后又修养回到这里的孩子，大部分事情都不能做，有人面露轻蔑地说过也许他被放弃了。还挺难想象的，大家都抓着一根绳索往上爬，而他却在前面无端掉队了。廷祐比我要成熟一点，从没有在渽民面前表现出那种关心，而我好像被渽民安慰得更多一点。

我管罗渽民就直接叫渽民，偶尔叫渽民xi。并不是不亲密，只是他那时候还没有归队，也没有染头发，还没有成为被很多很多粉丝爱的那个娜娜，在那时候，世界和粉丝都还不太认识他，罗渽民就只是罗渽民而已。

他比我大一点，却没有让我叫哥的意思，廷祐也是这样的，这好像是我们会更亲密一点的重要原因。

又过了一段时间，罗渽民搬进了我的宿舍，他说自己的腰伤已经没有什么大问题了，可以过来一起接受这些训练了。本来还以为突然多了一个人的宿舍会不太方便，没想到很快被我们的鞋子堆满，肖俊每次都会露出很夸张的震惊表情，罗渽民听说后就会开始笑。

罗渽民还挺喜欢看英剧的，他跟廷祐哥一起学英语，韩国人的英文发音真的很神奇，罗渽民说话习惯也不好，有一个堪称活跃的小下颌。当然我也不是嘲笑他们，渽民和廷祐哥都是远比看上去更敏感的孩子，如果对他们的认真加以指责是很严重的事情，但我比他们接触日耳曼语族早一点，所以偶尔也会去给他们提建议。渽民说因为自己队伍里面有一个加拿大的哥哥，希望多学点英语能给他帮忙；廷祐的理由就简单很多，只是觉得会有用处罢了。

我也许没有说过，我其实有点讨厌渽民提起以前的队伍的表情，我总觉得他应该稍微怨恨一点公司的，但是渽民像是不知道失落的小孩、像和哀愁沾不上边的小孩，如果不是我见过他流泪，恐怕也真的要觉得他是没有心无坚不摧的人吧。但是和后来不太一样，我所知道的罗渽民并不是一个没有眼泪的罗渽民。他还挺爱哭鼻子的，有时候我早上叫他起床，会看见他稍微浮肿的眼睛，这使卧蚕更为明显，几乎一下子就把人视线吸引过去了。如果问他的话得到的回答多半是昨天因为看了什么电视剧而哭了一下下，幸好我们现在只是练习生，不然肯定会挨骂。

而且罗渽民那会儿其实也不是很爱撒娇，就是很敏感而且很胆小，廷祐才是我们中间的撒娇担当。因为渽民的经历问题我们偶尔上街会碰见人拍照，有一次廷祐哥感觉到了，回过头来跟我们说，而罗渽民什么也没讲，只是稍微又往我这边靠了一点。他大概是从那个时候有点抵触素颜状态出镜的，毕竟他像是依附着舞台生存着的人，所有的事情都是为了再次登上那里，包括忍受我觉得很难受的复健动作，他总是期盼着以更好的状态出现在众人面前，所以偶尔也会显得有点脆弱。后来我们也有听他说过之前肠胃炎的事情，廷祐哥边听边指责他这样就该少喝点咖啡，结果两个人因为这种事情争论起来，谁也不肯承认自己咖啡因摄入过量。我的韩语不太好，无法融入这两个人的争斗中，于是罗渽民看了我一眼，换成了英语跟廷祐吵架，最后我们三个人用磕磕绊绊的英文讨论咖啡的问题。

和想象的不同，罗渽民在练习生中并没有受到很直接的挑衅。主要是他不太理会他们，大部分时间和我和廷祐哥亲密，碰见讥讽也只会面不改色地坐在原地，他那时候五官已经长得越发精致了起来，没有表情时候像一尊漂亮瓷偶。因为伤病的原因他总是坐得端正，脊柱挺直，宛如一根绷紧的琴弦。我会过去安慰他，我相信渽民一定会回去的。并不是安慰他的漂亮话，罗渽民是太适合做这份工作的人，而且就算世界上有一万个人失败、只有罗渽民的努力不该被辜负。

听到我这么说，罗渽民反而握住我的手，跟我说：扬扬也会出道的呀。他眨着眼睛，睫毛一抖一抖，笑容很明亮，神情中透露着一种天真的笃定。我不知道他打哪里来的信心这么坚信，只好沉默了起来。罗渽民又就势一歪身子抱住了我，脸蛋凑得很近，跟我说因为扬扬很厉害。

我想我本该拒绝他或者推开他，毕竟我们一身运动过的臭汗、而他自己一个同样前途未卜的正处于雪藏期的孩子实在不该说出这样确信的话——但我没有，我只是也回手抱住了他，紧接着就听见罗渽民轻声说：扬扬，让我们在舞台上相见吧。

说真的，我本不知道提前结束德国的课程来到这个完全异国他乡的地方从零开始是否正确，大部分时候我只是因为想做就做了，反正我很年轻、家里面很支持我，我有的是试错成本和放弃的权利。而其实我的练习生生活根本谈不上顺利，毕竟现在开始学跳舞已经有点晚了，因为年龄我的筋肉并不如更小训练的孩子那样柔软可塑，总是需要花费更多的时间才能达到要求。但是罗渽民从来不觉得这是我的问题，他总是说我很厉害、做得很好，然后陪我在训练室里加训；而那一刻我突然坚信自己所有的选择都是正确的，在罗渽民的眼睛里我变成了闪耀的星星，也许是罗渽民把他的笃信分给了我一点，让我也充满了勇气。

先回到舞台上的是罗渽民，他也是在回归前几个月才知道消息，因为过去的分队也有了他的活动，所以会搬离我们的宿舍，同时带走的还有廷祐哥。离开前我们在一起又吃了饭，虽然还在一个公司也不是没办法见面，但是频率毕竟大不如前。罗渽民的东西不是很多，有一些其他的朋友过来帮了他，我认识那些人，罗渽民最开始的队友们；其实我没告诉过罗渽民我有看过他之前的舞台和综艺，也知道他紧张得要命的舞台是哪一场，我们在宿舍门口道别，并不准备送他很远。罗渽民又过来勾我的小拇指，象征着我们的约定还没完成，我只是对着他也很快乐地微笑。

成为公开练习生前一晚的我非常兴奋，几乎在床上辗转，那时候我已经搬进了有很多中国朋友的宿舍，最后却还是因为睡不着而偷偷出去找罗渽民打电话。

他消息好快，还以为第二天能够给他一个惊喜，没想到夜里罗渽民根本没睡，老神在在地等我这通电话，语气里面没有一点惊讶。我有点不高兴，说你怎么一点惊喜都没有？罗渽民在电话那头小声地笑成一团，讲廷祐哥和我都知道啦，你马上要公开了，恭喜你呀扬扬。

他的恭喜轻声轻气的，大概是像我一样怕吵到别人，气音夹着电流声，好像在我耳边呼吸。我听到了他的贺喜，终于有点冷静下来了，想起来他最近也在回归期，为什么现在还能精神饱满地跟我通电话，这本来就不太正常，我问他是不是在等我。他说也不算等，只是觉得我有可能打电话过去，就决定稍微晚点睡。

我不知再说什么好，只能又跟他提约定的事情，说没有意外也会并入nct，我们在舞台上再相见吧。

罗渽民说好。

结果打完电话我还是没有睡着！发誓出道后为了慰问自己也要换一套床具，至少要比那套舒服才行！

但是到最后我们的约定还是没能实现，或者说实现了一半。最后的企划是我们几个中文使用者成立新的中国分队，直接去往大陆活动。

罗渽民大概隐约察觉到一点风声，却没有直接问我，我们中途一直没怎么联系。我也常在想他是不是五行与中国队这个企划犯冲，不然怎么会因此失去了亲近的哥哥，又要失去我。或者说失去我也并不恰当，我们之间并不是那么亲密的关系，甚至从未互相得到过。

出发之前我去梦队的宿舍找他，中途碰到了廷祐哥，大概要我们全部离开他才能搬去127的宿舍，看见我就知道是来找渽民的，带我去敲了罗渽民的房门。罗渽民还是一样喜欢窝在房间里，他们宿舍也不拉开窗帘，到处都暗沉沉的，罗渽民打开门来看见门口的我，那双眼睛甚至因为光线不好而一时无法正常聚焦。我趁着他还迷糊的时候拥抱了他一下，让他惊讶了一小下，紧接着认出了我。

我说我是来道别的，因为你没有来找我。罗渽民露出了那种有点委屈又有点抱歉的表情，他的黑眼圈还挺重的，感觉比回来前更憔悴了。我本来准备走的，一个拥抱就已经很矫情了，我不想把离别搞得很伤感，但是罗渽民好像突然清醒了过来，抓住我说我请你吃饭吧。

晚饭是我、罗渽民和廷祐哥三个人一起吃的，还是在那家我们用英文讨论过咖啡的店里。罗渽民说觉得我好厉害，学那么多语言语言系统还能正常运作。我怜爱地看了他一眼，心想因为你缺少了最重要的语言环境，真想给他推荐一下雅思规培。

临分手时候我以为罗渽民会哭的，至少到快哭那种程度，毕竟他以前还挺爱哭的，这样我就可以再多拥抱他一会儿。但是他没有，他只是沉默地看着我、沉默地冲我挥着手，黑眼睛在路灯下闪闪发亮，我后悔之前没有多抱他一会儿了。

上飞机前我也没有再给他发消息，我要离开这个有他的国家、回到我更熟悉的环境中去了，可是不知道为什么，明明是对于我来说的异国他乡，这一刻却那么类似于出走呢？之后我很久没有跟罗渽民联系，我们的sns还互相保留着，只是不如过去那样频繁地交流。偶尔得知他消息，也会思考我们是否能够再见面，当然能再见也好、不能再见也好，因为我们互相抛下对方去到人生更闪耀的地方，所以也并没有不满。

但是nct就是这样神奇，一个乱七八糟的机制，使我们离散又重逢，像命运欲拒还迎的小把戏。

我又站在他宿舍门口，学着Lucas那样叫他：你好呀，娜娜。


End file.
